


Charmione 2

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, new husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: The newlyweds exchange Christmas gifts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Charmione 2

Hermione and Charlie were sitting around the Christmas tree getting ready to open their gifts to each other for the first time as husband and wife. They lived in Romania where they both worked. Charlie was still a Dragon tamer but had become the Head of the Dragon Reserve. Hermione was able to secure employment with the International Dragon Confederation, which was based near his reserve. He helped her get away from England after the war was over. She couldn’t stand the constant media and how Ron became the Trio’s Gigolo, much to the chagrin of the other two. Hermione had to prevent Harry from killing Ron. When Charlie and Hermione reconnected, it was bound to happen that they get married. Bill called it when Hermione moved to Romania two years ago.

Charlie looked into Hermione’s bright brown eyes full of mirth and merriment and was so happy with her. He knew that he made her happy. They enjoy nice quiet nights at home reading or talking about issues of the Wizarding world. He knew that she was delighted that he was a well-read man unlike his prat of a brother. “Are you ready to open your gift, honey?” Charlie asked with joy in his voice.   
Hermione nodded her head with excitement. He took a long, narrow box from under the tree and hands it to her. 

“Here you go, sweetheart! Happy Christmas!”

Hermione snatched the box from Charlie and ripped it off carefully. It is a bracelet box. She opened and gasped at the piece of jewelry. It is a long tennis bracelet with Sapphires, which are her birthstone and diamonds. “Oh my, Charlie! I love it! Thank you so much!! I can’t believe you remember my birthstone!” Hermione exclaimed. Charlie beamed at her praise. “OK. Are you ready for yours?” 

Charlie nodded his head in excitement, almost looking like a bobblehead. Hermione grabbed a medium-sized box from under the tree. 

“Here you go, love!”

Charlie grabbed the box and ripped the paper off as fast as he could, which made Hermione laugh at his antics. He opened the box and got a slightly confused look on his face. He lifted a cute little green and red onesie that said ‘A future Dragon tamer’ on it. When he read it the second time, it finally sunk in what she was trying to tell him. His head snapped up looking shocked and whispered, “Are you serious? Are we going to have a little one soon?” Hermione beamed and shook her head up and down. When Charlie saw the nod, he jumped up and pulled her up to give her a big bear hug. He quickly let her go because he was afraid to crush and the little one. “Can I go tell the family? I can’t believe I am going to be a DADDY!! WOO HOO!!”

Hermione laughed at his reaction. She waved him off to the fireplace while she went to sit down on the couch and listen to the conversations from there. She put her hand on her belly feeling happy with herself for the first time in a long time.


End file.
